xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Evidence
This page holds IC information that is pertinent to currently open cases. While the information here is IC, it is not considered a part of the official X-Factor database until it has been moved to the appropriate page. Please refer to the IC Communication Community for clarification on what information has been ICly communicated to your character. =Current Activities= *Alden is coaching Meredith through a meeting with Ponting to lay the groundwork for future insertion of one of our agents into al-Sahra. *Analysis will be further looking into missions that Pete Wisdom has been a part in to see if there is any indication of a time he may have unknowingly accrued Jessamyn's wrath. *We will be making use of the current Craigslist communication protocol before it falls out of use. *Analysis (Or Grace and Zaza?) will be making a short list of previous mutants we've run across and likely targets of al-Sahra recruitment. Also, because it would help us keep a better track of mutants and organizations involved in trafficking operations that range from a wider base of operations. =Current Evidence= List of encountered mutants compiled by Analysis: *Like, Isabel's hooker pals, and Jeremy, and that dreamweaver kid from Z's one plot, and Jason and his punks. *Katherine Neely, 22-year-old floater; Afi Benenson, 19-year-old pyrokinetic; Sarah Kibaki, 25-year-old empathic touch; John (Jack) Bentham, healing factor, would be 15 I think; Carol Prescott, 24 years old, rainbow creation; Lena Andreev, 17, tentacles; Jessica Sumpter, 18, aerokinetic. (hooker pals) *elizabeth hartley, illusionist (hooker pal/new brotherhood) *jacob levit, terrakinetic (new brotherhood) *hermes -- le masque flying squirrel girl (jason punk) *julien -- douchefa-- strength/reflexes. bd's brother. (jason punk) *katrina -- tits mcgee (jason punk) *arthur quinn -- chicago teleporting sniper dude *lucy mercer --airborne lsd girl from hoh *shangri-la peoples *memory guy (iosef grigorescu) *illusion guy from infected zone *marion keller -- healing factor liek woah. from regenext *tiffany morris (o look i caught a name), hyrokine from sarraco *acid dude from copenhagen *evengy metal dude from russia *roger covax -- virus synth, responsible for virus and anti-virus in boston *victor creed. fucking sabertooth. *jeremy pratt (lol appropriate name.) limited technopath. we run into him a lot. *aurelie simon, limited-psionic based necromancer, now 15. student at xavier's. *dylan guillon, assassin, shapeshifter. in custody. *neil, biokinetic, grew clone bodies that *joey, limited telepath, transferred consciounesses into *c&c, illusionists from rifters. had knowledge of xf/agents' mutations wiped. *sean amell, mutant with physical enhancements, rescued from island *biren boroba -- *farakuddin boroba and son: empath, mutant who can only metabolize blood. sent to xavier's. * Lisa Waltrip - 25, Registered: Advanced Healing; From Bainbridge, GA (Caribbean Queen). * Claire Johnson - 32, Registered: Can alter light; From Tampa, FL (Caribbean Queen) * Sandra Matthews - 21, Registered : Can transfer injuries from one person to another; Attends school in Macon, GA(Caribbean Queen) * Valerie Stutto - 19, Unregistered mutant: flight (Caribbean Queen), Student at Miami University *jamie brin Priority list of potential recruitment targets Critical Priority *Los Hojas (Antique Lands) **Trained to al-Sahra's methodology. **Confirmed to be a recruitment target via Hugh's information. *Tamara Macke and Scott Langley **Both possess exceedingly useful mutations. **Both are known to have been persons of extreme interest to al-Sahra in the past. **Tamara's mother probably wants her back pretty damn bad, guys. *Jacob Hendrickson (Hotel Colorado) **Possesses inside information on X-Factor and its upper structure that, while outdated, could still be extremely damaging. **Has already attempted to collect 'useful' mutants. **Has been in intimate contact with the Shadow King, who is known to have made a second strike on XF personnel (specifically Tom Sikorski). **Is likely to harbour a grudge for his capture and serious injury at the hands of X-Factor. **Hendrickson is CURRENTLY MISSING, and his place in the prison has been taken by a brainwashed man of unknown origin. *Victor Creed, Ellen Dramstadt, St. John Allerdyce **Former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, proven willing to engage in terrorist activity. **Ideals lend themselves to either manipulation by or agreement with al-Sahra. **Ellen has been confirmed unapproached by al-S and likely in no shape to be recruited. *Erik Lensherr **He's Magneto. High Priority *Simon and Samuel Weber (Shangri-La) **Extremely useful mutations, especially in regards to expanding operations. **Likely to harbor a grudge X-Factor for their capture and the death of Douglas Douglass. *Elizabeth Hartley and Jacob Levit (Prison Break) **Ideals lend themselves to manipulation by al-Sahra. **Already familiar with using their mutations in a unified group setting. **Likely harbor a grudge against X-Factor for their apprehension and the death of their compatriot. *Jason Wyngarde, Katrina Davis, Hermes, Julien Boudreaux (Le Masquerade de Cent Visages) **Already familiar with using their mutations in a unified group setting. **Seem likely to be amenable to working against X-Factor in order to shake the threats we have over them. *Daniel Moore (Infected Zone) **His mutation has the potential to be extremely useful in tracking X-Factor's (and others') activities. **Willing to use terroristic tactics in pursuit of his ideals. **Has a openly stated distrust of "Darkwatch", one of XF's cover identities. *Chloe and Claire (Rifters) **Their interest in the rifts, if carried forward, could well bring them to al-Sahra's attention. Their desire to find a way to open the Tompkins Square Park rift could be manipulated to gain their cooperation. *Arthur Quinn (To Perish Twice) **Ideals and vigilantism lend themselves to manipulation by al-Sahra. **Likely to harbour a grudge against X-Factor for his capture and the loss of his daughter. **Flagged as a person of interest by Agent LeBeau. **Confirmed to have escaped federal custody. Whereabouts unknown. *While they are too numerous to list (and the player isn't sure who's been handwaved), we should check in on our former agents, most especially but not limited to those who left the team before al-Sahra's identity as an organization came to light. *Also there is a list of medium and low-priority individuals available at GM request, but the player doesn't want to clutter up the wiki with 'and all these dudes!' when it basically encompasses the above list. Hunting Hojas (Mini) *Meredith is told by two of Los Hojas to 'watch the channels' for communication. *It is confirmed that Silvio Constantini was seen in Washington D.C. and meeting with Los Hojas. *A napkin with something written on it was recovered and turned over to the labs to be analyzed. Icy Arrivals (Mini) *An al-Sahra group led by Hugh Ponting tracked a portal signature to the Arctic Circle. *Hugh was captured and is currently being held in XF custody. Steve Rogers was retrieved. *We have a lot of intel from interrogating Hugh. Lopping Castles *Daniel Kerrington was found murdered under unusual circumstances in Romania. *His disappearance was investigated by Al-Sahra. **They mention communicating their findings using a book, 'The Prince' (Machiavelli?) presently. Pairs of numbers are given slowly, with the 10 final digits mentioned more quickly. Silence. Then the message is sent. conversation is in Spanish, picked up over bugs left in the room. On the Savannah *Judge Castaldi is on long-distance watch on account of our suspicions that he is involved with al-Sahra. *We believe Jacolina is directly involved in stirring up the student protest movement. Religious Studies *We have the name of a Village Vert operative that has caught our eye: Sifa Otieno. Stagram & Wolf *Nathaniel Essex is attempting to unlock the secrets of the brain / find the core of human identity, which he believes to be in the psionic center. References to unlocking mutation in fetal development; references to a lot of dead subjects. *Essex's telepathic drug was developed elsewhere. *Essex is attempting to clone a duplicator with an advanced psionic center. *A pieced together memo suggests Remaal al-Sahra may still have activity in Denmark, and that it may have something to do with Project Allergen. Red Flags *Madrox has a duplicate in deep cover with Jeremy Wallace and one of the PI firms that was involved in running background checks for al-S. Antique Lands *There is a whole crop of escaped hojas & personnel who came through from the AU and got away in the confusion when we returned from the Pied Piper AU. Le Masquerade de Cent Visages *Jason Wyngarde and his court are still out there, supposedly on ~good behavior~. Regenext *There was an FBI Agent (Christian Baker) who was watching the lab and in contact with a doctor in it, but was never on an official case. Danish Run *We rescued a group of experiment victims from al-Sahra's lab in Copenhagen, got them medically checked and returned to their homes. Many of them may have manifested mutations or who knows what. Caribbean Queen * Pauly Rose, AKA St Thomas Rep for TMS escaped. * The accounts of Fernand Vacher are flagged. * Go over the confiscated hard drives of Vacher and Monteil for additional information * Look into how TMS was setup and what happened to it once Vacher was put away. Finacial records. Financial records. Financial records. * Get as much information on Pauly Rose as possible. Category:Open_Cases